Logic gates employing enhancement mode Schottky diode metal semiconductor gate (MESFET) gallium arsenide (GaAs) devices are difficult to fabricate in production quantities because of variations in their threshold voltages which must be overcome by very tight control in order to fabricate uniform, very thin active channel layers, so that they are totally depleted at zero gate bias voltage and yet give good device transconductance when the device is turned on. A description of such devices and their method of manufacture may be found in the publication by R. C. Eden, et al., "The Prospects for Ultrahigh-Speed VLSI GaAs Digital Logic," IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-14, No. 2, April 1979, pages 221-239.